


[Podfic] Honey

by consulting_smartass



Series: The Overdue Advent [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Food Play, Honey, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hadn't started all that long ago. John had traveled far outside his comfort zone that Tuesday, taking a day trip out to the country after months of monotony in London. In all likelihood he would have passed right by the small shop off the side of the road had it not been for the small sign outside of it that had broken off on the corner, leaving a chunk of wood lying in the gravel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582381) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



 

Length: 22:43  
  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/d94gshtd1lp6t11/Honey+by+orphan_account.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kgq6u4f94vmczmc/Honey+by+orphan_account.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/honey-by-orphan_account))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/honey-0))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Sweet Ophelia (Buzzsession)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Laq30-V8ZyE) \- Zella Day


End file.
